


A Proper Date

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Zoo, proper date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: John and Sherlock are (on a date or having sexytimes--up to you) and things go comically awry... ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Date

“So, exactly where are we going on this ‘proper date’?” John asks with trepidation, because he’s pretty sure he knows the answer based on the direction they’re headed.

Sherlock smiles just a bit. “The zoo.”

John narrows his eyes. “The zoo?”

Sherlock simply quickens his pace, and they reach the entrance.The gates are closed.

“Sherlock. There’s nobody here.”

“Of course not,” Sherlock answers, walking around to the side and parting the ivy along the fence.

John has a bad feeling about this. “And _why_ is nobody here?”

“It’s been evacuated,” Sherlock answers gleefully, testing his foothold.

“Evacuated!”

Sherlock begins to climb the fence like the six-foot monkey that he is. “Obviously, John! Can’t have tourists running about when there’s an adult male lion on the loose!” Sherlock pauses at the top of the fence. “You did bring your gun, didn’t you?”

John hauls himself up onto the fence. “On a _date_? With _you_? ‘Course I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
